


i'll be there for you

by penguinsmile



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A Week of Kagehina, Canon Divergent, Fluff, Insecure Hinata for a minute, KageHina - Freeform, KageHina Week 2020, Love Confessions, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Third Year Hinata Shouyou and Kageyama Tobio, day 4 - slice of life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24800725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguinsmile/pseuds/penguinsmile
Summary: “I’m coming over, just wait for me.” Kageyama finally whispers. Hinata’s eyes widen as he hears Kageyama shuffle around on the other side of the line, he must be getting ready.“You don’t have to do that, bakageyama.”“Are you sure about that?” Kageyama finally speaks up, “I’m already changed and I have my keys in my hands.”Hinata sits up and his eyes fall onto the window besides his bed. The waning moon is hiding behind soft, white clouds and the streets are bare. Hinata wipes the wetness on his cheeks as his lips manage to form a small smile.After their final high school volleyball game, Hinata's insecurities begins to burn through his thoughts; Kageyama's drawn to Hinata's flames, unafraid to feel his warmth.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 12
Kudos: 106
Collections: Kagehina Week 2020





	i'll be there for you

**Author's Note:**

> the title is inspired by martin garrix and troye sivan's 'there for you'  
> for: kagehina week day 4: slice of life

Hinata glares up at his ceiling as images of his final high school match plays through his mind. More specifically, the image of the final point of the match; the point for the other side he failed to save for Karasuno when the ball dropped right behind his body burned behind his eyelids as Hinata attempts to put himself to sleep, but utterly fails.

After a final attempt to place the burning memory to the back of his head, Hinata pushes his blanket to the side with a groan and unconsciously reaches for his phone. He recently bought a new phone right before the Spring High and out of excitement, Yachi came up with the brilliant idea of taking a group photo with the rest of the third-years for Hinata’s lockscreen. As he looks down at his phone, Hinata’s eyes fixates onto his partner’s face and he finds himself giving a small laugh; Kageyama was never the one to smile in photos.

After playing at nationals during their first year, Kageyama’s skills as a setter has exponentially increased and improved, making him a highly-sought out setter for university and V-League teams alike. On the quiet bus ride home after losing semi-finals against Itachiyama Institute, Kageyama whispered to Hinata that he has his eyes on an offer to play in the starting lineup made by an elite V.League Division 1 team. Hinata had received a few offers from V.League teams as well, but he already had plans waiting for him on the volleyball beach courts of Brazil.

In that moment, Hinata reached for Kageyama’s hand and squeezed it once with a genuine smile gracing his lips. 

“Always the show off, aren’t you?” Hinata chuckles to himself as he taps on his messaging app. As he types out ‘Are you awake?’, Hinata’s thumb hovers over the send button, when he suddenly deletes the message. 

As vice-captain, Kageyama couldn’t appear upset in front of the team’s second and first-years who were flushed with anguish and frustration after the game. After Kageyama’s words of acknowledgement to the team after the game, only Hinata noticed the way his fist clenched in his windbreaker pockets and was able to read the hidden distress behind his eyes. 

Tears Hinata forced himself to hold back all day finally threatens to build up in his eyes and before he knows it, Hinata calls Kageyama. After a few moments, Hinata hears a click from the other side.

“Do you have any idea what time it is, idiot?” Kageyama mumbles, half-awake, as Hinata hold his phone close to his ear. Hinata sighs at the familiar voice and hears shuffling on the other side.

“Can’t sleep?” Kageyama says, a little more clearly this time. Hinata nods his head, forgetting that Kageyama can’t see him.

“Kageyama,” Hinata finally speaks, but with a strained voice, “I’m so sorry- I- I should have been able to save that final point.” Hinata rubs at his wet eyes, afraid to go on.

“Why are you blaming yourself?” Kageyama asks roughly.

Hinata stares at his phone under his thick covers as he ignores the tears trailing down his cheeks. As he tries to formulate a response to Kageyama’s pressing question, Kageyama clears his throat.

“I’m coming over, just wait for me.” Kageyama finally whispers. Hinata’s eyes widen as he hears Kageyama shuffle around on the other side of the line, he must be getting ready.

“You don’t have to do that, bakageyama.”

“Are you sure about that?” Kageyama finally speaks up, “I’m already changed and I have my keys in my hands.” 

Hinata sits up and his eyes fall onto the window besides his bed. The waning moon is hiding behind soft, white clouds and the streets are bare. Hinata wipes the wetness on his cheeks as his lips manage to form a small smile.

“Yeah, yeah… I’ll open up my window. Don’t fall into the bushes, my mom was so confused last time.” 

Kageyama huffs, “As if, it’s not my fault it was raining.” Hinata hears a door close on the other side and assumes Kageyama has left his house, “I’ll be there in fifteen minutes, yeah?” Hinata hums in response and Kageyama hangs up. 

Hinata stands up to open his window and places a small quilt under for Kageyama to land safely on. After setting up the scene, Hinata checks his phone to see there was still ten minutes before Kageyama would reach his house. 

Kageyama wasn’t as open with Hinata at first, there were too many unspoken words and awkward glances that went ignored and instead, the two put all their efforts into volleyball and bonded through their long nights of training. As the two that both arrives first and last to leave the Karasuno gym every single day, Hinata and Kageyama forms a bond with each that roots from their late night walks home and love for volleyball. 

Somewhere between the Interhigh and Spring High Prelims during their second year, Hinata realizes that no one else had ever fit as easily into his life as Kageyama had. Sure, his tosses were exceptional and hitting them created a rush of adrenaline he could never formulate into words, but over time, Hinata understands that meeting Kageyama felt like a missing puzzle found its place. 

During one late night where Hinata felt restless with thoughts of his growing relationship with his partner, Hinata finally fathomed that understanding; he knew that that he didn’t just enjoy being around Kageyama for just volleyball. 

Hinata appreciates the way Kageyama would stand outside his classroom after the lunch bell rang so they could share their free hour together. Whether it was for volleying a volleyball back and forth or just eating their lunch, Hinata comes to enjoy the way Kageyama listens intently and seriously to his rants, and especially comes to enjoy the rare laughs and small smiles the taller would share. Hinata, without fail, always felt his chest fly with an unexplainable feeling at the thought that those intimate moments were shared between just the pair on those occasions.

_“Eat up, or you won’t ever be able to grow any taller.” Kageyama bites into his meat bun as Hinata practices his receives at the back of the Karasuno gym by hitting a volleyball against the wall. Just as he was about to make another receive, he forgets about the ball due to Kageyama’s comment and is hit in the back of his head as he suddenly turns around to make a retort._

_“That was your fault, Yamayama-kun!” Hinata exclaims as he rubs the back of his head to lessen the throbbing pain when Kageyama appears beside him. Hinata opens his mouth to blame the taller for the incident again, but falls silent to the soft touches he feels at the top of his head._

_Hinata feels shivers travel down his back as Kageyama’s fingers carefully threads their way through Hinata’s hair. Hinata internally screams at his heart for pounding so loudly against his chest and was sure that Kageyama, who was standing directly behind himself, could hear not just his heart, but the thoughts he had been pushing to the back of his head for over a year._

_Just before Hinata could clear his throat to break the silence that fell over the two, Kageyama’s fingers flinches away from the ginger hair, as if he only just realized what he was doing._

_“Sorry,” Hinata turns his head to gaze up at Kageyama who only turns his head to the side and places an arm behind his neck, “Where are you hurt?”_

_“Ah, right,” Hinata faces the front and pretends he does not notice the way Kageyama’s ears flushes pink as he avoids eye contact and points to the throbbing pain near the middle of his head._

_After examining the spot, this time with minimal contact (Hinata acts as if he’s not disappointed), Kageyama lets out a sigh, “You need to take care of yourself, idiot.”_

_“I am, its not my fault you poke at my height every chance you get, Kageyama!” Hinata turns around and glares at the taller, “And this wouldn’t have happened if you tossed to me.” As his lips form a pout, Kageyama looks away from the ginger head before he responds._

_“I’m not tossing to you until you eat, idiot.” Kageyama mutters against his breath. He turns around and walks towards their spot on the stairs in front of the open gym doors, expecting Hinata to follow after and of course, he did._

_“Is ‘idiot’ the only insult you know?” Hinata scoffs as he sits down besides the taller. He takes out his bento box and immediately digs into his rice._

_Like routine, Kageyama makes sure Hinata eats every grain and morsel of his lunch before they practice. Hinata pretends to show annoyance at Kageyama’s incessant comments of finishing his meal, but really, his heart swells as Kageyama carefully watches him eat._

Hinata snaps out of his thoughts as he hears movement outside of his window and pokes his head out to see Kageyama climbing the side of his house towards him. As Kageyama finally reaches the window, Hinata reaches for Kageyama’s outstretched hand and pulls his body upwards. 

“I thought you were a robber at first, Kageyama-kun,” Hinata teases at Kageyama’s all black attire. 

“Yet you still let-” As Kageyama was finally able to push his body into the window, Hinata’s hand that was clutched in his exerts a little too much force and Kageyama falls facefirst into the quilt Hinata set up earlier below his window. Kageyama looks up, shaken, to see Hinata had fallen into a fit of sudden giggles at the scene. Hinata helps him get up as Kageyama suppresses a series of loud retorts only due to the fact it was past midnight and he would have woken up the entire household.

“At least you didn’t fall the other way,” Hinata whispers as he quiets down when Kageyama finally stands on his feet, although quite wobbly from the fall. 

“Oh shut up.” Kageyama murmurs quietly. 

After brushing at his sweatshirt to rid of any dirt that had accumulated, Kageyama steps towards Hinata, completely catching the latter off guard. 

“Hey, what are you trying to pull-” Hinata silences as Kageyama gazes intently at the dry trails Hinata’s tears left on his cheeks.

“Why are you blaming yourself?” Kageyama asks the same question he had twenty minutes ago. Hinata looks askance at Kageyama’s intense gaze, but he takes a deep breath as the same, tormenting images return to haunt his mind. 

“It was my ball, Kageyama,” Hinata breathes out as his expression hardens, “It was coming right at me and landed right behind me, but I couldn’t save it.” He finally says it out loud, but his thoughts come out as a frustrated mess. Hinata’s shoulders tense as the image of the fallen ball fills his head once again, when Kageyama takes Hinata’s hand and brings them over to the bed to sit down. Kageyama turns his body to face his aggravated partner. 

“My body just felt so tired, and it was like the ball landed in slow motion, you know?” Hinata continues to explain the images in his mind, “I dived for the ball way too late, and it feels like- like all those hours practicing, diving drills, spiking practices, camps weren’t spent well and— Kageyama, how far have I _actually_ come?” 

Hinata falls silent after finally voicing his pressing thoughts, but his nerves are still on edge as Kageyama’s face hardens at his words. 

“That ball was not yours,” Kageyama finally responds, “It’s ours- its the whole team’s ball and you know that.” 

He presses a finger to the middle of Hinata’s chest, “Whatever your brain’s telling you is wrong, any point Karasuno lost is a point any of us could have prevented.” 

“But it landed right behind me-”

“And right in front of me. Yet we both dived to save it, right?” 

Hinata’s mind floods with the same, pressing memory that has been plaguing him for half a day, except this time, he imagines the court from a bird's eye perspective. The ball was set up for a quick by Itachiyama Institute’s setter and was spiked by their ace. It fell right through Karasuno’s defense and nce the ball crossed their side, Hinata saw not just him diving, but Kageyama as well. Their arms were both just centimeters away from the fallen ball. 

“Yeah… yeah we both did.” Hinata closes his eyes, his head starting to hurt. Kageyama’s gaze finally softens as he hesitantly places a hand on Hinata’s shoulder.

“It was never your fault,” Kageyama whispers as he pulls Hinata to his chest, “There are six of us on the court, right?” 

“Right,” Hinata chokes out as his head continues to pound. His headache slowly improves in the few minutes he lays in Kageyama’s arms, his mind slowly calms down and his thoughts slow.

“Do you want to go to bed now?” Kageyama asks quietly.

“We’re already there, stupid.” Hinata somehow manages to whisper teasingly. 

“You’re so annoying, idiot.” Kageyama mumbles as he rolls his eyes. Hinata lightly hits his shoulder in response.

“I’m hurt right now, you can’t say that to me!” Hinata whines softly. After a few more moments of soothing silence, Hinata finally agrees to go to bed. 

“Can’t you stay?” Kageyama has already reached the window after making sure his partner was secure under his blankets when he stops in his tracks.

“You can leave if you really want,” Hinata fixes his eyes on his ceiling, it's become a habit of his lately, “But I want you to stay.” 

Kageyama couldn’t pinpoint exactly when it started to happen, but at some point it became harder to say no to Hinata’s simple requests. Without hesitation, he already knew his answer as soon as Hinata asked him to stay. 

“I’ll stay,” Kageyama responds as he returns to Hinata’s bedside. Hinata makes space for his partner and lies down on his side as Kageyama adjusts himself under Hinata’s warm blankets. 

The two lie under the blankets, quiet, with a ticking clock as the only sound in the room. Hinata could swear once again that Kageyama has supernatural hearing and could hear his heart pounding against his ribcage as Kageyama switches his position to lie down on his side. Hinata meets Kageyama’s eyes and for once, Kageyama keeps contact. 

“Thanks for staying, Kageyama-kun,” Hinata whispers, “It helps a lot more than you know.” Hinata shuts his eyes close and decides to sleep off the tension sitting between his nerves. Sleeping besides Kageyama was not how he thought he’d end the day. 

But it turns out it's harder to fall asleep besides the very person that has been running through his mind late into the night when they’re less than ten inches away from his face. Especially when you can feel their gaze burning on you. And especially when they reach out to hold your hand under your warm blankets. 

“Those training camps, drills, and late-night practices,” Kageyama starts, “They weren’t a waste of time.” Hinata finally opens his eyes, Kageyama was staring at him through weary, tired eyes. It looks like sleep was catching up to him. 

“I know that, I was just…” Hinata mumbles as memories of his small rant from earlier come back to him, “The thought just cross my mind because I was so frustrated and I wasn’t seeing the whole picture.” 

“Anyone who sees you practice knows you put in all the effort,” Kageyama continues, “I wouldn’t ever- no one one the team would ever blame you for something in a game. Sure, you can be a huge idiot with people still reminding you to eat before you practice and-” 

“I do! I do that bakageyama, i’ve been making sure to eat more I just…” Hinata trails off as a thought crosses his head and he looks away from Kageyama’s gaze. 

“You what?” 

“I get really excited to practice with you, I guess.” Hinata mumbles, his voice barely audible, but Kageyama catches it. Hinata is just grateful for the darkness of the room for hiding the blush growing across his cheeks.

“Are you sure that’s all?” Kageyama suddenly teases. Hinata felt his stomach flip, he was using that voice. It was where his voice became light and made the fluttery feeling in his heart go on a marathon, except, he’d never tell Kageyama that, of course. “Or do you just like it when you make me watch you eat, because that’s always what ends up happening in those situations.” 

“I…like it a little.” Hinata quietly responds, his face somehow manages to burn even more and he just hopes Kageyama isn’t looking too closely as him, but Hinata only ends up smiling a little as he notices his partner’s ears reddening.

“Go to sleep, idiot.” Kageyama mumbles quietly, “Its way too late now.” After glaring at his partner and teasing, Hinata eventually agrees and finally allows his eyes to drift shut.

After trying to imitate Hinata and close his eyes to fall asleep as well, Kageyama finds that its not too easy to do so with the sight in front of him.

Kageyama gazes at Hinata through the small amount of moonlight leaking through the window as his partner’s breath rises and falls. Their hands were still tightly wrapped around each under under the blanket, and Kageyama gives it a small squeeze before inching closer to Hinata’s body. 

It was amazing how even in the cold winter weather, Hinata’s body gives off so much warmth under the blankets they were sharing. Kageyama feels drawn to it, unafraid of being burnt by the flames that would constantly burn in his eyes and under his skin. Kageyama stares at his calm face, a great contrast to its usual bubbly state, but he realizes that he’s come to adore this version of his partner as well: safe under his blankets, warm, and serene. 

Before Kageyama knows it, he leans into Hinata’s face and almost closes the gap between the two, when his nerves kick in and he jerks back. 

“Kageyama,” Hinata murmurs into the dark room, only for his partner to hear, “If you’re not going to do it, I will.” Kageyama’s eyes widen at the sudden voice, but narrows as Hinata’s words sink in. 

“Is that a challenge, Hinata?” Kageyama responds, his voice slightly teasing. Hinata’s eyes were still closed, as if he was expecting something. 

“Yeah, maybe it is,” Hinata responds softly, a small smile gracing his lips. Kageyama finally leans in, accepting the challenge, and places his empty hand at the side of Hinata’s face. With his eyes closed, Kageyama leaves a kiss in the middle of Hinata’s forehead, his heart at a strange calm. 

Hinata finally opens his eyes, his smile changing into a frown.

“You missed.” Hinata declares as Kageyama’s eyes widen. 

“I missed?” 

This time, Hinata leans in and stops just a few centimeters in front of Kageyama’s face, as if asking for permission; realization sinks into Kageyama and he squeezes Hinata’s hand as a response due to a loss for words. Hinata finally closes the gap between the two as his lips meet Kageyama’s. His lips tense at first, but Kageyama quickly falls into the kiss and kisses Hinata back. 

Kageyama melts under Hinata’s warmth as his heart dances along to the flames under Hinata’s skin. It only lasts for a short moment as Hinata pulls away to look up at Kageyama with softened eyes. 

“Thank you for coming here, Yamayama-kun.” Hinata wraps a leg around Kageyama who then places his arm around his partner’s waist. Hinata presses their bodies close together, his head against Kageyama’s chest, “I feel a lot better now.”

“It’s probably obvious by now, but I like you a lot, idiot,” Kageyama mumbles as he places his head on top of Hinata’s orange locks.

“Super obvious,” Hinata giggles as he leans back a little to meet their eyes, “I like you too, Kageyama. I tried to be as obvious as I can though.” After Kageyama squeezes their hands together one more time, Hinata places his head against Kageyama’s chest again. Kageyama’s heartbeat was rapid, just like his.

Eventually, Hinata and Kageyama finally falls asleep as they hold each other. Their legs tangle, hearts pound, and breaths rise and fall as the moonlight shines over them.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for giving me your time and reading this! <3 this was a very fun fic to write:) 
> 
> twitter: [sunbeamshou](https://twitter.com/sunbeamshou)


End file.
